The Benefit of Hindsight
by kitfreaks
Summary: Sesshomaru has survived to the present day. Will Kagome befriend the demon that once tried to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Kagome stood in front of her school, watching the cars go by. She had "convinced" Inuyasha to let her come to school for a few days. So she had gotten extra early to be sure and be on time. Too early as it turned out, as none of her friends had arrived yet. She was just about to go inside and see if she could catch up on some of the sleep she had missed before class started when she sensed a flare of demonic aura.

She ran out to the sidewalk, searching for its owner. Her eyes were drawn to a man riding a motorcycle. He was wearing blue jeans, black gloves and a black leather jacket. His helmet was also black, with a tinted visor so she couldn't see his face, and his motorcycle was bright red.

As she stood there debating what to do, a small dog ran out into the street. The car in front of the motorcycle slammed on its brakes. The motorcycle braked as well, in the process skidding it's rear tire so it was nearly perpendicular to the sidewalk. The car behind the motorcycle did not brake however and it slammed into the motorcycle pushing it's skidding rear tire out from under it and knocking it on its side. The force of the hit slid the motorcycle into the next lane, where it was hit by an oncoming semi. The motorcycle and it's unfortunate rider got hooked in the semitruck's tires and were drug along for several yards before being jarred loose, and rolling to a stop. A single tire rolled away down the street. The whole spectacle took about four seconds. And the dog ran away with a frightened yip, completely unharmed.

Traffic stopped, and a happy state of total gridlock fell over the area. As soon as all the cars had stopped moving Kagome ran to the fallen motorcyclist.

Unbelievably he appeared to be alive, He reached up and pulled of his helmet, then he laid back against the pavement gasping for breath.

Kagome kneeled next to him unable to believe her eyes, He was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on, his delicate features, white hair, and golden eyes unmistakable. He was also five hundred years out of place.

Sesshomaru.

The next hour passed in a blur. A couple of ambulances arrived and carried Sesshomaru and one or two other injured people off to the hospital. A police officer was asking her questions, which she answered numbly, through her haze of shock. After they finished with her, she considered the events of the morning and decided to miss one more day of school. Grabbing her bike she headed toward the nearest hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome wasn't sure how she would find Sesshomaru at the hospital but it turned out she needn't have worried. Now that she had identified his aura, it was easy to follow.

She arrived at Sesshomaru's room in the midst of lots of shouting. One of the doctors appeared to be very unhappy.

Sesshomaru was sitting up in bed with a slight smirk on his face. He winked when he saw Kagome.

"People don't just walk away from accidents like that with only superficial injuries." The doctor practically shouted

"Um, I'm… sorry. Honestly doc I'm beginning to think you wanted me to be mortally wounded."

"Don't be silly, I am happy you aren't seriously hurt, I just want to know how you survived being run over with just bruised ribs and a broken wrist.

Sesshomaru endeavored to look innocent, he had clearly found time to practice in the last five hundred years, "Well they say miracles happen everyday"

The doctor started to say something else but Sesshomaru cut him off. "As you said yourself, I am essentially unhurt. Perhaps you could go check on your other patients and give me a chance to talk to my friend here." He said with a nod toward Kagome.

His spoke with the same pleasant tone he had been using all morning. Only Kagome felt the fluctuation of his aura that turned the suggestion into a command. Everyone else in the room filed out as though their bodies were on autopilot. It was only when they were alone that Sesshomaru spoke again.

"So tell me Miko, how on earth did you find a decent teacher in this day and age?"

* * *

Sorry it is so short. I just wanted to get this posted. I will try to have the next bt up really soon  



End file.
